EL SUAVE ALETEO DE UNA LIBÉLULA
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: La tristeza de un amor que se pierde en medio de la noche, la soledad se vuelve un amante fiel, que abraza con deleite su víctima cuyas alas frágiles se agitan débilmente. Hermione y Draco, un amor que se marchita en un oscuro atardecer. El sentimiento vil de ser la otra manchan sus ojos gentiles y quizás los años traigan la primavera con el brillante sol si ella logra decir adiós.


**Hola a todos, he vuelto… este es un pequeño regalo para todos aquellas hermosas personas que no olvidan mis historias, que aun a pesar de mi silencio esperan con paciencia que vuelva a escribir, porque aunque tenga espantosa redacción y mi ortografía sea un asco aman lo que hago… para todos ustedes esta historia…**

 **EL SUAVE ALETEO DE UNA LIBÉLULA.**

El tiempo pasa, el susurro de aquellas voces entusiastas se vuelve lejanas, el suave viento es gélido y la calidez de aquellos distantes días, es solo un recuerdo pasajero…

Libero un suspiro, y sus ojos se fijaron en aquellas agónicas velas que se iban extinguiendo una a una como sus esperanzas, ya no había ilusiones y su corazón solo se retorcía en la agonía de aquella espera. Sus ojos estaban secos, las lágrimas se habían agotado, y como no hacerlo, si había llorado durante tanto tiempo, durante tantas noches incluso días, el amor era maravilloso, pero el desamor era cosa terrible que doblegaba al alma hasta hacerla padecer en la profunda agonía.

El suave tictac del reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea marcaba el paso como un general estricto, el dios del tiempo no mostraba piedad, sus ojos se fijaron en el recorrido de aquellas agujas que le indicaban con gran exactitud que ya era más de la media noche, y que él no acudiría de nuevo. Arrugo con fuerza una pequeña carta entre sus dedos, ya solo quedaba una pequeña vela de menos de un centímetro iluminando el comedor, dejando ver con su casi extinta llama la lujosa mesa puesta, con dos copas de vino y de agua puesta a cada lado de los platos vacíos.

…

El recorrió, lentamente sus dedos por el aquella sedosa piel, dejo un pequeño beso sobre el hombro cremoso de aquella mujer, cuyos labios se curvaron en una lobuna sonrisa llena de picardía.

-Aún es temprano, quédate un poco más… -solicito con voz seductora llena de lujuria la mujer cuyos ojos chispearon de emoción.

-Esta noche tengo un compromiso antes de llegar con mi esposa… -argumentó terminando de abrochar su pulcra camisa de color verde botella con botones de plata, sin dejar de ver las curvas de la mujer que se mantenía frente a él como una ninfa completamente desnuda sin pudor alguno, exhibiendo aquello que le había vuelto loco para dar aquel paso temerario.

La mujer suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un segundo para luego abrirlos con un brillo astuto. –La he visto. No es una mujer hermosa como todos dicen, ella es tan corriente… la chica de oro.- susurro con burla.

Los ojos del mago brillaron peligrosamente, sin embargo la mujer ignora la clara advertencia de sus ojos y continúo comentando con malicia.

-Parecía emocionada y reía como si todo el mundo fuera un chiste ante sus ojos, se dicen que los más inteligentes son los primeros en caer en la locura… -suspiro y miro fijamente la reacción del, quedándose quieta por lo que estaba viendo reflejados en sus ojos.

-Te hare una advertencia que deberás tomar sin objeción alguna, mantente alejada de ella, si la vez en una calle cruza al otro extremo o desaparece de su vista, si estar en un sitio y ella llega tu sales y si ellas está en el algún lugar no entres, no la saludes, no asistas a los mismo lugares que frecuenta, hasta invisible ante sus ojos. –exigió.

-Tanto temes que me conozca... ¿a mí? ¿A tu otra amante? –pregunto con celos evidente en sus voz. – oh es ¿que no quieres que mi presencia pueda causarle algún malestar?

-Si deseas que lo nuestro continúa deberás mantenerte lejos de ella… -bajo su voz a un susurro peligroso terminando de arreglar su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás sin ninguna hebra fuera de lugar.

-Definitivamente nunca podre ganarle ¿no es cierto…? -suspiro con cansancio sabiendo que era mejor no hacerlo enojar, si quería seguir disfrutando de sus lujos y atenciones. – ¿y que pasa con tu esposa?, ¿es la misma advertencia en relación a ella?, ¿deberé mantenerme invisible a sus ojos? –pregunto mirándole fijamente sin obtener respuesta, solo le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás por un minuto.

Sin duda alguna ella había descubierto el mayor secreto de ese mago, ella había encontrado su talón de Aquiles, su debilidad. Aun así, ella se preguntaba porque alguien que podía proteger a una mujer con tanto fervor mantenía una relación clandestina con ella, su asistente. Aunque sin duda alguna ella era una mujer hermosa e introvertida. ¿Quizás el solo quería algo distinto?, ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo ella disfrutaría de todo aquello? También estaba segura que solo era una cortina de humo, si alguien descubría que él tenía una amante todos los ojos se desviarían hacia ella y jamás en dirección a la otra… quizás ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales ella era la amante de Draco Malfoy. Solo para protegerla a ella.

Draco suspiro antes de tomar el serojo de aquella puerta blanca suavemente tallada, que abría la puerta hacia su dolor de cabeza, últimamente discutían más de lo que hablaban, quizás todo estaba tocando fondo, miro todas las luces apagadas, "quizás era mejor no molestarla", pensó dando un paso atrás, sin embargo negó con la cabeza, era mejor hacerle frente ese mismo día, después se volvería una verdadera jaqueca por días si no escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle.

En miro en todas dirección notando que toda la villa esta estaba silenciosa, las casas estaban consideradamente lejos una de las otras, ella amaba la paz que le ofrecía aquel lugar y el la privacidad. Ese era el motivo que había adquirido aquella casona no tan grande como la mansión Malfoy, pero si de un tamaño considerable en relación a las otras que estaban en la villa. Un lugar perfecto para una familia de magos.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, no hubo ningún chirrido de la misma que advirtiera su llegada. Dejó su abrigo en un estante cercano predispuesto para él, camino en silencio por los pasillos que solo eran iluminados por la luz natural de la luna, cuando se disponía a subir por la escalera a su habitación noto un pequeño destello de luz proveniente del ala del comedor. Gimió sabiendo que tendrían otra discusión. Consulto su reloj de bolsillo notando con gran dificulta que pasaba de la media noche y esa no sería la primera discusión que lo esperaba.

Con pasos fuertes y mirada activa ingreso a la habitación y tomo su lugar al otro extremo de la mesa, y miro todo puesto con el ceño fruncido, no tenía hambre, ya había saciado su apetito, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a comer cualquier cosa si ella no explotaba como lo hacía siempre. Tomo un sorbo de la copa de vino y frunció el ceño al notar que ella no había indicado aun, fijo sus ojos en ella notando que miraba fijamente las lejanías por la ventana.

-¿Que estás haciendo despierta tan tarde?, creía que tendrías una reunión importante a las primeras horas de la mañana. – hablo con tranquilidad, sin embargo ella no le miro, solo asintió con la cabeza, suspiro y se puso de pie sin mirarlo.

-Ya es tarde deberías marcharte, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu esposa por llegar de madrugada. – susurro con voz distante.

Draco frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

-Me haces venir con la absurda pretensión que era algo sumamente urgente e importante para luego pedirme que me marcha sin decirme a que se debía la urgencia, ¿es que crees que no tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender?- preguntó molesto. Sabía que su reclamo sería una chispa que desataría el caos.

-Pues yo debo ser el último asunto, porque la hora no es nada adecuada para pretender que estabas trabajando hasta ahora o en alguna cena con algún socio. ¿Crees que soy estúpida Draco? – pregunto mirándolo enojada.

Draco se paró y la silla detrás de él cayó estrepitosamente resonando por el lugar en un eco estruendoso.

-¿Que estas insinuando? – pregunto con un susurro furioso.

-Yo no insinuó nada lo afirmo. – rebatió con ira.

-Estos son los motivos por los cuales estos dejando de venir, ¡esta paranoica…! – rebatió.

-Solo admítelo. – suplico dejando la ira de un lado mostrándole lo rota que estaba.

Draco suspiro y se acercó a Hermione que bajo la cabeza aun temblando. Y se detuvo a un paso de ella. Absorbió su perfume a vainilla. No era fresa como el su otra amante o de manzanas como el de su esposa, este era un perfume distinto que él adoraba. Poso su mano en la mejilla estaba fría, frunció el ceño molesto por lo descuidada que estaba siendo al no encender la chimenea y al no cerrar las ventanas. ¿Es que no comprendía aun?, ella era propensa a resfriarse de una manera absurda.

-¿Por qué te lastimas así? – pregunto en susurro, la miro con amor y ella con tristeza, la desdichas estaban cubriendo sus días brillantes.

-Tú eres quien me está lastimando. –respondió en un hilo de voz sin alejarse de su tacto.

Draco gimió deslizo su mano hasta su hombro y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te amo. – susurro ella rodeándole con sus brazos, tratando de salvar lo poco que quedaba se su amor. – y temo que me dejes, que me abandones por alguien más, aún estoy esperando que te divorcies de tu esposa… Quiero dejar de ser la otra y ser tu esposa ante los ojos de todo el mundo, no quiero estar a escondida contigo, vivir en este exilio para poder proteger nuestra relación, son muchos sacrificios que estoy haciendo… ¿por qué no entiendes que solo quiero que me pertenezcas?, solo quiero estar a tu lado plenamente sin sentirme culpable por dañar a una tercera persona, no quiero destruir esa otra mujer que te espera en casa esperanzada, no quiero que ella este en esta agonía que vivo yo aquí día tras día. Por favor Draco déjalo todo por mí como yo lo hecho. Quédate a mi lado… divórciate. –suplico percatándose por primera vez en aquel perfume que ya no era tan ajeno a ella, un perfume de otra mujer, sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión y sus labios temblaron, sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas cubriéndose con la bruma de los efectos de sus emociones.

Draco suspiro ante las palabras de Hermione, ella era peor de egoísta que él. Definitivamente la paciencia no era una virtud de la cual ella podría hacer alarde. Gimió sin poder contenerse, sabía que esa noche será terrible para ellos. Porque él una vez no accedería a los deseos de ella.

-Confía en mí… Hermione, deja todos esos miedos, no te llenes de angustia, aquí estoy a tu lado, acudo cada vez que me llamas, vengo por mi propia voluntad, nada me alejara de tu lado, solo tu estas en mi corazón, por favor detente y acepta lo que ahora en estos momentos te puedo ofrecer, ten paciencia, pronto todo terminará, aún no he podido alcanzar mis metas, permíteme ofrecerte un futuro, para ello necesito hacer mi propia fortuna, una que no dependa de mi padre, solo ten paciencia mi amor… escúchame por favor… - pidió alejándose de ella, para mirarla a los ojos, sin embargo ella desvió la mirada.

Hermione negó con su cabeza, habían pasado cinco años… cinco largos años que pronto serian seis, escuchando las mismas palabras, acepto incluso que él se casara con aquella mujer, acepto verle en público mostrando su felicidad, observó en silencio como él tomaba de la mano a otra mujer, como era ella objeto de todas sus atenciones. El comenzaba querer Astoria, quien era su esposa ante toda la sociedad, quien era quien dormía junto a el todas las noches. Quien compartía sus vacaciones y viajes, quien se sentaba sin temor en un restaurante y salía con amigos sin temor a los perjuicios. Y ahora había otra mujer en la vida de él. Ella poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco y se alejó un poco y había lágrimas en sus ojos y le sonrió, pero no con alegría o esperanza, sonrió resignada siempre seria alguien más que la otra en la vida de él.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con alarma y la pequeña luz de la vela que iluminaba la estancia se extinguió como la luz de los ojos de Hermione. Draco se estremeció al ver esa sonrisa.

-Ya es tarde, regresa junto Astoria… debe estar angustiada porque aún no llegas… debe estar llorando… anda no la hagas sufrir más… ella es una tonta sin remedio… -suspiro desviando la mirada con voz temblorosa.

Draco dejó caer sus brazos frustrado.

-¿Crees que me importa si está llorando, crees que te dejare después de haberme visto con esos ojos…? Hermione creí que no era necesario que lo gritara, que ya lo sabias. Para mí no hay nadie más… te amo con locura. –susurro fuertemente.

-Detente. Por favor no me mientas más… no cuando has estado con otra mujer y pretendes que no soy la única en tu mundo. –Draco apretó sus dientes ante la acusación. Odiaba que ella lo conociera también, odiaba no poder ocultarle nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres…?! ¿Quieres discutir conmigo?, quiero un momento de paz a tu lado pero se han vuelto tan escasos como tus besos… y son motivos de tus celos… te empeñas en adjudicarme otra mujer que solo existe en tu mente. – alzo la voz dándole la espalda.

Hermione dio un paso atrás y se abrazó a sí misma, ella no era estúpida, porque él se empeñaba en tratarla como tal.

-Solo vete Draco. – susurro dándole la espalda.

-Al menos dime porque me has llamado. – pidió sin girarse a verla, no quería aun, sin embargo sabía que si continua así él le estaría dando la razón.

Hermione miro sobre su hombro sin girarse a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Ya no es importante. –susurro dando un paso lejos de él. Quería salir de allí, sentía que se estaba ahogando, su corazón roto solo se quedó en silencio por el sordo dolor que atravesó su alma, ella estaba despertando para ver la dura realidad, ese hombre solo se amaba a si mismo, ella solo era la otra que le daba lo que él quería, alguien que estaba seguro que no dejaría ir después de soportar todo aquello, luego de aceptar cada una de sus acciones, de dejarlo casarse con otra porque era su obligación para con su familia, porque era su deber como Malfoy, ella lo sabía… el nunca dejaría Astoria y menos cuando ella le daría un hijo, el pretendía esconder eso de ella también, pero era absurdo cuando aquel mundo era un hervidero de chimes.

Draco la tomo del brazo cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras.

-Aún no he terminado con esta discusión, ¿de dónde sacas la absurda idea que tengo otra mujer? -Pregunto con ira, era el mejor medio para protegerse de ella-

-Nada está oculto para mi… después de todo soy Hermione Granger y porque soy la otra también. – susurro.

Draco dejó caer su mano, y no respondió. La miro subir las escaleras con la cabeza erguida en medio de la oscuridad con pasos seguros. El suspiro y le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse aún tenía que cumplir con Astoria…

-Y Draco. – el susurro de Hermione le detuvo cuando tomaba su abrigo. –Felicitaciones… espero que seas un grandioso padre…. Hasta ese derecho me has negado a tu lado. -Y con esas palabras Hermione se perdió en las penumbras.

Draco suspiro y se cubrió con sus manos el rostro, algo se estaba rompiendo, y temía no ser capaz de detener o sostener junto a el a esa bruja. El realmente había descubierto que no podía alejarse de Astoria de Sonrisa Fácil, ella era la indicada para ser su esposa, no se quejaba, era sumisa y cada una de sus órdenes eran cumplidas al pie de la letra, no opinaba y callaba cuando debía hacerlo, no se entrometía en su vida. Solo era una llorona sin remedio, pero eso también se debía al embarazo, sabía que no podría mantenerlo fuera de los oídos de Hermione por mucho tiempo, pero lo que realmente le asustaba era que ella estuviera al tanto de su asistente.

Con algo de renuencia salió de la casa. Esperaba que ella estuviera más calmada el día siguiente.

Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella, miro una cama vacía, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la figura que estaba recostada del marco de su ventana, observando en silencio al hombre que desvanecía en aire.

-Has ganado. – susurro Hermione en un susurro quebrado.

-Lo se… - susurro aquella figura aun sin mirarla.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto sin fuerzas.

-El volverá apenas el sol toque las rosas de tu jardín… ¿no deseas esperarlo? –indago girándose para quedar frente a ella.

-Solo traerá con el escusas y este dolor se profundizara y tú has prometido curar mis heridas… - susurro abrazándose a sí misma, como si el frio le cubría, quizás esa eso la gelidez del abrazo de Draco que no le había brindado calor si no angustia.

-Puedo curar su corazón… pero realmente deseo que solo me observes con esos ojos enormes llenos de calidez… - susurro viéndola a los ojos.

Ella estaba aun abrazándose a si misma temblando de miedo, la tristeza de su rostro era una obra de arte que él deseaba contemplar para siempre. Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa adorno su rostro y abrió sus brazos.

Hermione miro aquel gesto y corrió a sus brazos a refugiarse, llorando sonoramente. El la abrazo y la dejo llorar, el viento movió las cortinas de aquel ventanal y se desvanecieron dejando aquella casona vacía con solo recuerdos que se llenarían del polvo con el tiempo, solo quedarían memorias de momentos llenos de dicha y llenos de tristezas, de aun amor que se juró entre sus paredes que solo eran un fingido susurro por uno de aquellos que convivían dentro de ella. Un viento gélido se deslizo entre sus pasillos llevándose con él las risas, dejando solo oculto en los rincones los gemidos del llanto amargo.

…

Una radiante sonrisa adorno su rostro, giro entre las hojas secas que caen de los árboles en esa época de otoño, su vestido rojo se movía al compás de sus giros, un libro sostenía entre sus pecho y sus largos risos caían en todas direcciones en una forma delicada. Y ella se detuvo cuando sus ojos enfocaron a una figura entrar a su visión. Allí estaba el, sosteniendo la mano de un niño que la miraba fijamente.

Habían transcurrido tres años, desde la última vez que lo había visto. Seguía igual de guapo, seguía vistiendo igual, pero sus ojos eran un glasear que la hiso estremecer por el frio de sus mirada.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en lo de él, estuvo tentada a desviar su mirada, y los recuerdos revivieron y eso dolor que había enterrado en la profundidad de su corazón la golpeo con la misma intensidad de la maldición de la tortura. Sus ilusiones rotas se reflejó en su rostro con gran tristeza, el destino los ponía una vez más frente a frente. Y con gran pesar en su corazón negó con su cabeza, no podía permitir que el diera otro paso en su dirección, ella ya le había dicho adiós, no podía dejar caer todo lo que había logrado por un palpitar de su corazón que se estremeció traicioneramente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Él no era capaz de dejar nada por ella. Y ella ya no era capaz de sacrificar algo más por un hombre egoísta que no supo amarla y valorar cada uno de sus actos en nombre de ese sentimiento vil llamado amor.

Draco apretó sus labios, y con una valentía no propia de él la contemplo en la distancia haciendo acopio cada gramo de su voluntad para no correr hacia ella, la miro retomar su juegos entre las hojas secas mientras seguía las intrusiones de un anciano que grababa sus movimientos siguiendo cada paso de su curvilínea figura, la edad para ella parecía estar detenida, aun podía ver como sus labios se abrían un poco tomando algo de aíre y manteniendo su sonrisa que lentamente se volvió en una mueca amarga, noto algo deslizarse por su mejilla y no tuvo que dar un paso para saber que era el llanto, quizás ella estaba recordando con amargura sus días juntos en aquella villa cuando el la quebró hasta el punto de huir sin dejar una huella que seguir. Sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar su nombre con mismo anhelo con el que deseaba poséela de nuevon su nombre se abrió paso en su mente, pero él no fue quien lo pronuncio en voz alta, alguien mas la tomo de la mano y poso sus manos en su mejillas detenido su llanto, y lo que vio lo estremeció de dolor, como alguien más tomaba ese gesto que él amaba hacer en ella, acariciar sus mejillas empapadas por el llanto, ese hombre que no tenía rostro se inclinó y la beso con lentitud y su corazón se retorció… jardeo sin poder evitarlo y sus ojos ardieron, quiso alejarla de aquel hombre y atraerla a sus brazos.

-Papá… - un susurro lo atrajo a la realidad al igual que un grito de alguien deteniendo todo el trabajo.

Draco desvió los ojos hacia su hijo que le miraba con curiosidad por su actitud, le sonrió y volvió su ojos buscando con desespero aquella bruja que se lo había llevado todo con ella, dejándolo despojado de toda su pureza, llevándose como vil ladrona su corazón, dejando en su lugar el vacío frio, dejándole incapaz de poder amar alguien más que no fuera sus memorias…

Entonces aquel hombre lo enfrento y el shock que le genero aquel personaje lo dejó sin aliento. Allí sosteniéndola como si fuera algo cuya fragilidad era incuestionable estaba Theodore Nott, rodeándola con sus brazos. Observo como ella se dejó hacer y recostó su cabeza de su hombro mientras el susurro junto a su oído como un amante, y no lo dudo entre ellos habían una relación, quizás allí estaba el ladrón que la había robado de su lado.

-¿Papá, donde esta mamá? – pregunto el pequeño niño tirando de la mano de su padre.

-Esa mujer será tu futura mamá. – susurro lentamente. Y como si ella había escuchado su susurro lo miro una vez más a los ojos, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia su hijo, y noto que en su mirada no había odio o tristeza si no resignación.

Sintió la mano de Astoria rodeando su brazos, él no se giro sabía que era ella cuando escucho su exclamación.

-¡Por merlín Draco…! ya vez quienes son… creí que nunca podría verla de cerca, es Hermione Granger… oh y ese es Theodore Nott, él es más guapo en persona que en las revistas… escucharte el rumor… dicen que se casaron en secreto. –comento deteniendo el corazón de Draco que se giró rápidamente a ver a su esposa que no se había dado cuenta de dolor que lo había estremecido ante aquel chisme.

-¿Que has dicho…? – pregunto lentamente deseando que había escuchado mal el paloteo de su esposa.

-Sí, estos días es lo que se rumorea desde que accedieron hacer el comerciar de nueva línea de fragancias de perfume de verano, aunque es otoño, quizás sea un nuevo perfume exclusivo adicional a la colección. –comento… aun mirando aquella pareja suspirando por lo perfecto que se veían. Entonces noto como Theo los miraba fijamente y asintió con su cabeza ocasionando un jardeo de ella, y luego Hermione los miro y sonrió antes de alejarse seguida de un grupo de personas. Draco la miro como se giró lentamente y abrió su mano y soplo una mariposa negra, estaba haciendo magia sin varita determino con prontitud al ver la mariposa viajar en su dirección sin ser perturbada en su vuelo por el tumultúalo de personas que se comenzaron aglomerar detrás de la pareja de magos. El estiro la mano en dirección a la mariposa quien se posó en su mano ante los ojos llenos de sorpresa de Astoria.

-Es hermosa,- susurro Astoria anonadada, detallado cada detalle de aquella mágica criatura que desvaneció dejando un destello de polvo negro brillante que fue llevado por el viento en un suave remolino.

-Es Hora de irnos. – susurro Draco con impaciencia. Todo aquello le había generado una ansiedad que creía perdida, el anhelo puro y crudo se despertó en su alma y su corazón grito lleno de pena por lo que había perdido, quizás en ese momento quien la sostendría seria él y no su amigo… su amigo recordó con odio. Él se la había robado, debió sospecharlo cuando ella no se refugió con Potter y su cuadrilla de perdedores. Solo Theo quien siempre se mantuvo en la sombra de ella y que se dedicaba acosarla desde la distancia, desde que eran un estudiantes en Hogwarts podría robársela cuando ella estuviera vulnerable, cuando el la dejara sola por un instante. Theo le había probado su astucia… al envolverla a ella, fue incluso más inteligente que el para conservarla, había sido paciente y observador, siempre cuidando de ella desde que podía recordar en la oscuridad, el había notado que Hermione había iniciado una amistad con él, y aunque ella le había asegurado que el solo quería que ella participara en algunas fotografías algo se había agitado en su pecho, debió verlo venir, el puñal de su amigo… ahora ella era su modelo y pareja. Le estaba dando el lugar que él nunca le dio. Y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él, como luchar esa batalla que en la cual su derrota era un hecho casi inevitable. Pero no habían imposibles para el… ella seria suya de nuevo…

Hermione suspiro, tenía una mano sobre sus ojos, un anillo relució en ella en uno de sus dedos, y sus labios carmines se abrieron un poco cuando una dulce caricia se posó sobre ella y rápidamente un beso ardiente dejo levemente hinchados sus labios. Jardeo en busca de aire y sus ojos se abrieron para ver unos ojos azules oscuros mirándola fijamente.

-Me perteneces, en cuerpo y alma, y pronto tu corazón será mío… -susurro Theo bajando su cabeza hasta dejarla reposando sobre el pecho de su mujer.

Hermione solo asintió con sus ojos brillantes y abrazo a Theo, él era todo lo que ella deseaba, su mejor amigo en esos últimos años, su amante fiel, el hombre cuya mirada siempre la seguía y la hacía sentir amada y la mujer más importante en su mundo. Él le pertenecía… era suyo y nunca le dejaría ir… porque ellos compartían un lazo aún más fuerte que una unión ante los ojos de la sociedad… su unión era aún más profunda. Theo entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y cerro sus ojos liberando un suspiro. Él estaba cansado, solo podía dormir si ella estaba cerca, sintió como Hermione deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello y el gimió inevitablemente entregándose a esa caricia.  
-¿por qué le has enviado un mensaje? – pregunto entre dormido aprisionando aún más cuerpo.

-Porque ha llegado la hora de que mi corazón sea solo tuyo… y para ello necesito dejar atrás todo lo que he sentido por el… y la mejor forma es decirle adiós.

Theo asintió y dejándose llevar por las caricias de su amada se perdió en la nada.

…

Hermione empujo la puerta lentamente, su cuerpo estaba cubierta con una capa pesada de terciopelo rojo carmesí. Sus tacones repicaron sobre la loza del piso. A medida que avanzaba por el umbral de la puerta se percató que todo en aquel lugar estaba cubierto de polvo y telas de arañas, también noto varios muebles rotos y botellas vacías regadas por doquier, también olía a viejo y descuidado, no se sorprendería si de pronto una rata se atravesaba en su camino, aquella vieja casona estaba en ruinas y pensar que solo habían pasado tres años.

-¿Así que Theodore Nott? –Susurro una voz ronca mientras la chimenea se encendía… - no sé si sorprenderme. – continuo la voz que Hermione siguió con pasos lentos, no tardo en ver la figura del hombre sentado frente a fuego, observó que sostenía en una mano su varita y en la otra un vaso con lo que parecía ser wyskey de fuego. – ¿pero debí verlo venir no es cierto?, solo que confiaba más en ti de lo que confiaba en mi juicio. Pero me lo merezco ¿no…? por traicionarte… durante estos tres años no sabía que te diría cuando te tuviera en frente, y de repente descubrí que te odiaba… ¿no te es curioso?, repudiaba a la mujer que amaba con tal intensidad que si te encontraba te hubiera acecinado.

Draco tomo un sorbo de aquel líquido y giro su rostro para verla de pie a unos pasos de el cubierta aun con la capa.

-¿Soy tan indigno de ti que me niegas tu rostro? – pregunto con amargura.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la capa y dejó caerla lentamente sobre sus hombros, se desato los cordones que la mantenían sujeta y reveló su rostro iluminado por las llamas de la madera crujiente y única fuente de calor de aquel lugar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Malfoy. – susurro lentamente manteniendo su distancia.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y la miro con frialdad, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la chimenea.

-Ahora eres modelo, creí que te habías encerrado en algún agujero del ministerio donde no podía llegar. Pero luego de dos años sin saber nada de ti, supuse que realmente no estabas en el país. Veo que no estaba equivocado. -

Hermione le vio beber un largo trago y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Soy escritora, el modelo es Theo, yo solo participo cuando el necesita hacer escenas de amor… -susurro notando como él se estremecía a escuchar llamar a su pareja.

-Así que por fin tienes lo que deseabas, un amor público… -rio con burla.

-Tengo mucho más que eso, y lo más importante soy la única mujer en la vida de Theo. No existe alguien más entre él y yo y no existirá… el me valora por lo que soy y no busca encerrarme y humillarme hasta el punto de volverme su sucio secreto, una amante… - escupió lentamente mirando como sus palabras surtían efecto en él.

Draco no respondió a la picada de ella.

-¿Porque has pedido que venga?- pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio contemplando las llamas de la chimenea.

-Necesito decirte adiós… - susurro dejando a Draco petrificado… - es la hora que nos alejemos y que vivamos nuestras vidas con aquellos que hemos elegidos… es la hora Draco que rompamos los lazos y cadenas que nos unió. – susurro con voz fuerte.

-Creía que tu habías roto con todo.- escupió con ira.

-No querido… tú me destruiste. Pisaste todas nuestras promesas y te burlaste del amor que te profesaba, soporte tanto que estar a tu lado se volvió una pesada carga que no pude seguir sosteniendo. Te amaba incluso más de lo que me amaba a mí misma, y quizás ese fue mi error, olvidar amarme… fuiste todo lo que quise en este mundo, te adore sin miramientos y lo sacrifique todo para solo recibir migajas de tu amor. Para convertirme en la otra.

Hermione sonrió con una risa rota. Draco se puso de pie quedando frente a ella, la observo, ella lucia hermosa ese día, su cabello había crecido, se veía incluso más brillante, su vestido ajustado a su figura pequeña, sus largas piernas estilizadas, sus pestañas húmedas por el llanto que orgullosamente se negaba a derramar.

-Todo en este mundo tiene un ciclo… y el de nosotros llego a su fin, no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, nuestro amor se condenó al fracaso en el momento que me propusiste que toda nuestra relación fuera un secreto y se acentuó cuando me suplicaste que aceptara su compromiso y casamiento con tu actual esposa, que a pesar de no estar a tu lado te has negado a separarte de ella. Quizás inconscientemente la amas, más de lo que me amaste a mí. Quizás yo solo fue un momento de rebeldía porque amabas lo que yo representaba y no mi persona, no la Hermione mujer que te dio todo. – susurro mirándole con tristeza. Aun le dolía recordar aquellos días.

-Te equivocas… - susurro él. -si lo que dices fuera cierto entonces explícame porque he estado viviendo un infierno desde que no estas… sigo con Astoria porque tengo una responsabilidad con mi hijo… no puedo irme y dejarlo atrás por alguien que me abandono para irse a los brazos de otro hombre… -refuto airado, mirándola con odio.

Hermione negó con tristeza, el aún seguía inventando escusas para no dejar a su esposa.

-Solo estás haciendo un berrinche, aun eres como un niño que ha sido privado de su juguete, eres como un adolecente caprichoso. El amor no es eso Draco, creí ingenuamente que cada una de mis acciones te llevaban a comprender lo que era esa sentimiento. Pero sigo percibiendo que mis esfuerzos eran inútiles. Aun no lo entiendes. Y yo ya deje de estar interesada en enseñarte. Solo he venido a decirte adiós… solo eso Draco… se feliz, encuentra a una mujer a que amar, o despierta de la ilusión que represento y esfuérzate para amar a tu esposa. El dolor que me has causado está siendo sanado por Theo... Yo continuaré avanzado y solo será esta vez que gire mi mirada en tu dirección… solo por esta vez me permite presentarme ante ti, con los últimos vestigios de un gran amor que llego a su fin… dolorosamente. – concluyó dejando que el viera un poco de ese amor que a pesar de sus palabras y acciones jamás olvidaría y desaparecería de su corazón… porque ella realmente había amado con locura y pasión aquel mago.

Hermione miro a los ojos de aquel que amo, de aquel hombre que ama y amará, porque esa noche ella estaba dejando su corazón… lentamente se giró para marchase.

-¿Nunca cambiaras no es cierto? – preguntó Draco riendo bebiendo todo el contenido de su baso en un solo trago.

Hermione se detuvo y lo miro con curiosidad.

-Siempre juzgándome mal, siempre dándome la espalda, terminando una discusión en la cual yo no puedo defenderme. ¿Por qué te marchas cuando la noche es joven y el adiós es inminente? –pregunto sin mirarla.

-¿Deseas aun después de todo decirme algo Draco? – pregunto en un susurro.

-Dices que no te amaba… ¿cómo puedes asegurar que no lo hacía?, ¿que no lo hago aún?, ¿eres adivina?, ¿puedes ver dentro de mi corazón?, porque si es así ¿cómo eres capaz de ignorar mi agonía?, ¿cómo puedes dejar a un lado los gritos desesperado de mi corazón?, ¿cómo no puedes darte cuenta cuando me vez a los ojos que te amo…? ¡malditasea eres tu quien lo arruino todo!, debiste oponerte a todo, gritar y golpearme, para hacerme reaccionar, pero callaste todo y yo continúe por ese camino destructivo que nos ha traído hasta aquí, que ha arruinado nuestras vidas, porque yo sin ti no sé qué es la felicidad, te estuve protegiendo por años, cada paso que diste siempre despeje todo para asegurarme que no te hirieras. Pero ahora veo quien te lastimo fui yo… y no puedo pedir perdón… porque no lo aceptaras, porque has hecho tu elección dejándome a un lado. Debiste maldecirme y eso hubiera sido mejor que a tres años sin saber de ti, a tres años de silencio… me has enloquecido incluso en este momento estoy loco de celos… loco por tocarte y traerte de nuevo a mis brazos y por hacer de esta casa una jaula de cual nunca puedas escapar…. Me estas enloqueciendo Hermione y dices que esto que ciento por ti no es amor… incluso yo… he olvido como amarme a mí mismo cuando estas presente. –suspiro y desvió la mirada con sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y los gritos dejando visible su corazón lleno de pena por el pasado y esas heridas causadas por el silencio y el miedo.

Hermione estaba temblando al escucharlo decir todo aquello, dio un paso atrás inconscientemente. Él había sido todo lo que había querido… ahora solo podía ver con horror aquella confesión que hizo saltar su corazón. Ese maldito fuego aun quería devorarla… la pasión de aquellos ojos lograban angustiosamente despertar emociones que deseaba que permanecieran en el olvido.

-Tomamos nuestras propias decisiones y ahora pagamos las consecuencias, admito que te engañe y te hice sufrir, pero ya he pagado por ese error, aun pago por él. Hermione mírame a los ojos y dime que vez… no lo entiendes aun… estoy aquí rogándote una vez más que te quedes a mi lado, que escuches mis suplicas y que por una última vez aceptes mis sentimientos y te quedes a mi lado…. Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti, por quedarme a tu lado. – susurro con ojos rojos por el llanto que amargamente empañaba sus ojos como la lluvia al cristal.

Hermione tomo aire lentamente, sus cuerpo temblaba ante la fuerzas de las palabras de ese cruel y despiadado mago que aun tambaleaba sus defensas.

-Draco… escucha… yo estoy con Theo ahora…- susurro con voz temblorosa, recordándole aquel hecho irrefutable.

-Él fue quien te llevo a tomar la decisión de alejarte, Hermione escucha él no es completamente…

Hermione le miro a los ojos y corto con un suspiro aquella declaración.

-Lo se… es el diablo al cual e abrazado… se lo que es…

Draco la miro con sorpresa y la incredulidad cubrió sus rasgos.

-Lo sabes y aun así tú…

-Existen cosas inevitables en este mundo Draco, existen condiciones y momentos como este que no se pueden evitar, yo acepto a Theo como es y he aceptado que lo nuestro ha llegado a su final. – susurro con una sonrisa amarga.

-Él no puede darte lo que yo puedo ofrecerte. – rebatió dando un paso seguro hacia ella.

-¿Y qué es eso Draco? –pregunto con una sonrisa amarga mirándole sin dar un paso atrás, ocultando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando su perfume varonil perforo sus fosas nasales.

-¡Una familia! – susurro estremeciéndola de incredulidad ante el descaro de aquella confesión.

-Tú ya tienes una. – dijo con aprensión, mirando con indignación ante la simple insinuación de aquello.

-Puedo formar una a tu lado si te quedas.- susurro dando un paso más hacia ella, tratando de inhalar la droga de su perfume, tratando de embriagarse por su calor y hacer cortocircuitos con sus magias.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión, tienes una esposa y un hijo que te espera y yo tengo una familia con Theo que también espera mi regreso… - susurro con fuerza estableciendo su voluntad con barras de hierro.

-¿Esto es un adiós? –Draco dio un paso atrás. Choqueado por la dureza de sus palabras, la miro a los ojos con derrota. Ella estaba decidida a dejarlo en el olvido. Hacerlo a un lado he irse a refugiar en los brazos de alguien más. Ella lo abandonaría una vez más en el frio de aquel invierno sin fin que le dejaba su ausencia.

-Si lo es… - dio un paso atrás y ratificando su decisión con un asentimiento de su cabeza, creando una mayor distancia, un abismo que nunca podría volver a ser cerrado entre los dos.

-No lo acepto. – Draco dio un paso atrás y se alejó de ella. Para darse valor.

-No es cuestión de aceptarlo es un hecho irreversible, debemos seguir adelante y olvidar todo lo que vivimos y las promesas rotas sin cumplir… de los sueños e ilusiones compartidas… debemos sanar Draco nuestras heridas… y quizás en algún momentos en el futuro no podremos encontrar de nuevo sin causarnos sufrimiento… - susurro con esperanza de aquel día en el que ella podría dar fe que había olvidado su amor por él. Que su presencia no traía dolor consigo, que su mirada no la hiciera dudar de su decisión al marcharse lejos de él.

-No podre dejar de amarte. – susurro logrando que ella derramara lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el piso polvoriento.

-Y quizás yo tampoco pueda, pero intentare amar a Theo… él se lo merece después de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar, el me amo desde que éramos unos niños, ¿lo sabias verdad…? - pregunto mirándolo y noto como asintió resentidamente.

-Te acosaba y vigilaba desde lejos. – susurro recordando aquellos momentos en el cual él se burlaba de aquel traidor que el llamo amigo por seguir a la sangre sucia por todo el Hogwarts.

-Él también ha sufrido nuestra misma agonía, quizás es hora que le corresponda plenamente y para ello necesitaba despedirme de ti y liberar un poco el peso de mi corazón… - susurro sonriendo con amargura, limpiando su rostro y tratando de mostrar una alegría que no podía llegar a sus ojos, porque ese adiós era simplemente doloroso.

-¿Esto lo haces por el…?- pregunto con amargura, tratando de tomar sus emociones y dejar su rostro libres de ella.

-Lo hago por los tres Draco.- susurro Hermione. Con esperanza en sus ojos. - Incluso lo hago por tu esposa e hijo, ellos te necesitan… si nos forzamos a vivir de nuevo nuestro amor, solo traería desgracias a nuestros seres queridos, todo tiene un tiempo de ser y tú y yo ya cumplimos con ese ciclo. Ahora solo queda…

-Decirnos adiós… - concluyo el con amargura.

Hermione asintió y suspiro antes de continuar.

-Quizás en otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar y por favor si eso sucede… no me seas infiel. – le pidió con una sonrisa picándole un ojo poniendo su capa sobre sus hombros una vez más.

Draco no sonrió, la miro con intensidad, tratando de guardar cada rasgo de su rostro en su memoria.

-Te lo juro Granger… que así será… - susurro con firmeza.

Hermione detuvo sus movimientos y le miró fijamente antes de susurrar.

-No me digas Granger… dime por mi nombre… - suplico por última vez, deseosa de escuchar su nombre deslizarse por esos labios finos que habían robado su aliento, que habían vuelto sus emociones un caos perverso que la llevo a cometer mil actos de locura.

-Hermione… - susurro

Ella asintió y sonrió…

-Hasta luego Draco… -susurro dando un paso valiente en dirección de aquel hombre para detenerse a unos centímetros de cuerpo. Y sin previo aviso dejó un suave beso sobre los labios de él.

-Si será, un hasta luego, -susurro el pasando su mano por sus cabellos rizados que caí como una capa de seda por sus hombros y espalda, absorbiendo como un drogadicto el perfume de su piel…

Hermione asintió, y se giró para inicial su camino cubriéndose con su túnica.

-Hermione… - llamo Draco logrando que ella se detuviera…- este lugar te pertenece, no dejes que caiga en ruinas y gracias, por decir adiós esta vez… mi amor…- susurro sabiendo que ella escucharía a pesar de estar unos pasos distantes.

-Gracias por escucharme… mi amor… - respondió ella desvaneciéndose en aire.

Draco bajo su cabeza y una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla. –Ya puedes salir Theo. –susurro volviendo a su asiento dejando caer el vaso vacío sobre la alfombra que rodo hasta tocar las botas pulidas de su viejo amigo.

Theo se dejó ver cerca de una columna, cubierto aun por las penumbras.

-¿No confiabas en ella que tuviste que venir a vigilarla? – pregunto con una sonrisa de burla recostándose activamente del respaldar del mueble.

-Confió en ella, pero no en ti. Además ella noto mi presencia. Nunca puedo huir de su intuición. – susurro mirando en dirección en la cual Hermione se había marchado.

-¿Ah que has venido? – pregunto Draco volviendo sus ojos a la chimenea.

-Solo quería asegurarme que no la lastimaras… supongo que debo agradecerte… - susurro mirando el rostro desgastado de Draco. Él lo sabía, podía ver el amor en los rasgos de el cuándo la miro, la intensidad de su mirada y anhelo de tomarla entre sus brazos, un volcán de emociones que por un momento temió que se hicieran cargo de su amigo y destruyera todo lo que había logrado con su amada.

-Me apuñalaste por la espalda… - acuso Draco regresándole la mirada con tanto odio que te Theo se sorprendió al no sentir la maldición de la tortura sobre él. - tomando a la mujer que amo, sabias que yo era capaz de quemar el mundo si eso le daba calidez a ella, estaba dispuesto de dar todo por ella, y que iba a dejar historia la misma noche que me confesó que sería padre… ella me afirmó esa última noche juntos en este mismo lugar que tenía una amante… tú le diste esa información ¿no es cierto?

-Así fue… - susurro sin temor alguno.

-No sé realmente si molerte a golpe o maldecirte, pero sé que eso no resultaría como alguien de tu condición… -argumentó con odio mirándole con ojos gélidos, sin dejar ver toda la ira que sentía.

-Tú me la arrebataste cuando sabias que la amaba, puedes sentirte herido amigo, cuando tú has sido quien me ha traicionado primero, solo tuve la paciencia y esperar que cometieras tantos errores que ella no sería capaz de aguantar y yo estaría allí con mis brazos abiertos para recibirla. Y ahora heme aquí, al final ella se quedado a mi lado, su cuerpo y alma me pertenece y su corazón lo hará a partir de este momento… - susurro.

-Tú no puedes darle lo que ella necesita. – Draco sonrió con burla. – su felicidad no será completa.

-Te equivocas amigo… - Theo le miro con ojos brillantes. -cosa grandiosa es la magia y más aún cuando es practicada por una bruja tan poderosa como es mi esposa… incluso lo imposible se vuelve posible para ella. –susurro desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad sin dejar de mirar con burla aquel mago que llamo amigo… sus ojos carmines le picaron un ojo y Draco se quedó libido de la ira que arropo como un amante fiel en medio de aquel salón polvoriento, cuyos recuerdos eran silenciosos y donde la soledad le observaba con alevosía como El Gran Draco Malfoy una vez más se quebraba por el abandono de esa bruja que lo había hechizado con ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor…

Hermione tarareaba una dulce nana, mientras trenzaba el cabello de una pequeña niña sobre sus piernas, la pequeña jugaba con una muñeca de trapo hablando dulcemente.

-Has tardado Theo… ¿has amedrantado a Draco para sentirte mejor querido…?- pregunto. Sosteniendo el final de la trenza con una liga color fresa.

-¿Papá es un chico malo mamá? – pregunto la voz inocente de una pequeña niña en sus piernas mirando a su madre con grandes ojos grises…

-Oh si querida tu papa es un chico malo. – susurro dejando un beso sonoro en su mejilla…

-Oh papá estas en problema. – se rio con burla bajando del regazo de su madre para dar saltitos hasta su padre que la miro con cariño…

-Ya es muy tarde princesa anda adormir… tu hermano se sentirá solo… -le dio un pequeño beso en su frente en lo que ella se sonrojó y asintió bobamente.

-Si papá… -sonrió ampliamente manteniendo su sonrojo.

-Tu hija al parecer está enamorada. – susurro Hermione con un deje de molestia en su mirada...

Theo rio estruendosamente y se apareció junto a su esposa…

-¡Oh estas celosa…! – la pico rodeándola con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-No… porque me perteneces… -susurro con firmeza Hermione cerrando sus ojos.

-Te pertenezco. –suspiro acercándose a sus labios cuando escucho una risa hacer eco aun en la sala, se giró y vio a su hija mirándolos… antes de salir corriendo dejando danzar en su espalda sus largos cabellos rubios…

-¡No le dijiste…! – susurro, mirando como la pequeña se deslizaba entre los pasillos oscuros con pasos saltarines.

-No quería darle más sufrimiento a su corazón atormentado… a pesar de todo aun me ama… - susurro… -pude verlo, el me esperaba con esperanzas, aunque luzcamos diferentes y nuestros caminos nos guíen lejos uno del otro… siempre abra el recuerdo de ese amor que nos juramos una vez, es difícil de aceptar… pero aun en nuestra distancia estará Hana… el resultado de aquel amor… una pequeña flor en medio de la amargura de ese amor frustrado… pero ahora estoy aquí a tu lado… con una familia calidad que calienta mi cuerpo… después de tanto tiempo soy feliz Theo… por favor no permitas que nuestra felicidad desaparezca… -suplicó mirándole a los ojos tocando una de las mejillas se su amado esposo que beso su mano con devoción.

-Pudiste quedarte con el… - susurró cerrando sus ojos estremeciéndose de dolor ante la perspectiva de vivir sin ella después de haberla poseído.

-Mi destino ya no está junto a Draco… es a tu lado que debo estar… Theo estoy lista para entregarte mi corazón… - susurro acercándose a sus labios.

-El mío ya te pertenece… - respondió atrapando sus labios con devoción en medio de aquella gran sala silenciosa, donde el único testigo de aquella escena fue un viejo reloj que marcaba más de la media noche con su insensato tic tac hasta que sus ajugas y sonidos fueron callado en la intensa oscuridad…

 _ **Fin…**_

Buenooo… no es una historia larga, pero si es algo hermoso. Me ha encantado la historia… y estoy feliz de poder escribir después de tanto tiempo, mis historias están paralizadas porque perdí todo lo que tenía de ellas, ya que mi pc tuvo una gran falla técnica… pero para liberar algo de estrés escribí esta pequeña historia que espero que les encante a todos… muchas gracias por leer. Les quiero y muchos abrazos…

 _ **Yuuki Kuchiki…**_


End file.
